To The End
by Angels-Obsession
Summary: [ON HOLD]Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door, what's life like, bleeding on the floor? Can true love stike one person twice, or is the body just looking for some comfort after a tragic event? IxS SxS implied.
1. Thank You For The Venom

Title: To the End  
Pairing: IrvinexSquall, SeiferxSquall (implied)  
Summary: "Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door...what's life like...bleeding on the floor?" Is it possible for true love to strike one person twice? Or is it just the body seeking comfort after a traumatic event?  
Warnings: Character death, Yaoi, Lyrics, lemon.

**To The End  
Chapter One: Thank You For The Venom**

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on _

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on

**Sefier's POV.**

As quick as I could I stumbled to where Squall's dorm is. Being Commander, I hoped he would have moved to the administrative dorms and fortunately I was right. I didn't bother to knock I just opened the door, hoping it wasn't locked. Again fortune shined on me and the door whirred open but inside was dark. Squall wasn't home? I suppose he's still working. Damnit. Just like him to busy to be here when I really need him. Oh well doesn't matter. It's not like he would return my feelings anymore, not after what I've done. He probably hates me now. I walked through the dark to a door, I opened to find the bathroom. I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I look like shit. My hair was a mess, my beloved trench coat was tattered and dirty, my face is thin and pale. There were dark circles under my eyes. I stared at my reflection soon it blended with that of Ultamacia, then Squall's face as I tortured him, and then Rinoa running to him…

I punched the mirror shattering it across the sink, pieces of glass stuck in my fist. I hissed taking the shards out, smart one Alsmay. Squall was probably with her right now; they are probably happy. That stupid bitch. I stared at the large piece of glass on the floor my miserable reflection staring right back at me. Everyone thought I was dead anyway why not just make their dreams come true? It's not like any of them would miss you after what you did. Why? Why did I go with Ultamacia? Why couldn't I be happy with Garden and Squall? I took a piece of paper out of my jacket pocket, a note for Squall. Taking a pen from the same pocket I wrote three sentences to sum up what I felt. I really couldn't make poetry at the moment. I set it on the front table by the door before walking back into the bathroom again. I looked to the bathroom floor and stared at my reflection in the bigger shards of glass. Slowly as if a force pulled me to the glass I picked it up from the floor, ignoring the pain in my hand as I stretched my fingers around the glass. The sharp edges cut into my hand I squeezed harder watching the blood drip to the floor.

"Preach all you want but who's gonna save me? I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load. Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son. It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one, and one, and one, and one " I said before pressing the sharp glass to my wrist cutting horizontally along the vain. The crimson blood leaked from under the glass running down my arm, the dark red, a sharp contrast to the pale skin. Then I cut the other wrist in the same fashion.

"So give me all your poison, and give me all your pills, and give me all your hopeless hearts, and make me ill. You're running after something, That you'll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will."

I didn't feel anything at first then my vision swam and I fell to the floor not feeling only hearing the 'crack' as my head hit the toilet before I landed on the black tile floor. I watched as the blood flowed toward the similar black tiled bathtub pooling at it's edge… Oops I made a mess in Squall's bathroom

**Squall's POV**

Shit I need some Advil or something. I rubbed the bridge of my nose between two fingers while walking through the deserted gray halls of Garden. When I reached my door, I cursed myself for forgetting to lock it again. The door whirred open and I walked in, setting some files on the table. There was a dirty piece of paper on my table sitting on the surface, hap-hazardly. It said only three sentences:

_I Love You. You Weren't There. I'm Sorry._

_-Seifer._

My heart froze. For the first time since walking in I noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was wide open. The note floated to the floor, slipping from my hand. I ran to the bathroom pulling the door closed behind me, and there was Seifer on the floor bleeding.

"Oh God Seifer, what have you done?"

_" Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor, _

_the floor,  
the floor"_

_To be continued..._

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

_An: Lyrics are parts of "Thank You For the Venom" By My Chemical Romance._

I just wanted to explain why Seifer killed himself. He feels an unimaginable amount of guilt for going with Edea. The things she made him do were horrible, including killing the innocent, burning towns, stuff like that. Then there's the time when she made him torture and rape his loved one, Squall. Then he saw the growing 'love' Rinoa had for Squall and the comfort Squall offered to her. Everyone he once knew hated him. Even his own posse was starting to doubt weather or not the stay by his side. He went to Garden snuck into Squall's room hoping for some comfort, someone to talk to, and just to see his loved one again. Since Squall was now commander he was busy working and not in his room. Seifer had no one to talk to and he just did what he thought everyone would want. I don't know if that makes since but oh well...

Read and Review please!


	2. The Ghost Of You

**To The End**

**Chapter Two: The Ghost Of You.**

**Squall's POV.**

My heart froze. For the first time since walking in I noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was wide open. The note floated to the floor, slipping from my hand. I ran to the bathroom pulling the door closed behind me, and there was Seifer on the floor bleeding.

"Oh God Seifer, what have you done?"

He must have hit his head, I thought or hoped. Then I saw his wrists. They were slit horizontally along the vein, blood was pouring from them puddling on the floor. I checked for a pulse and it was there faintly but his heart was still beating. I got up and grabbed some towels wrapping them around his wrists adding pressure.

"I've got to call the infirmary." I mumbled to myself making to stand. I jumped from surprise when a hand shakily grasped mine. I looked down at Seifer his eyes were just slits and he was terribly pale. He needed a doctor fast. Damn why didn't I bring some potion? It wouldn't of replaced the blood but it would of at least closed the wounds I thought. Seifer seemed to be trying to say something, so I kneeled down so I could hear better.

"Don't" He said his voice was cracked and strained.

"Why not Seifer? I have to!" I said standing.

"NO!" Seifer said strength coming to his voice. I was confused. Why didn't he want me to go?

"They couldn't help anyway, just don't leave." He explained closing his eyes. I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain from the glass cutting into my knees. Oh God Seifer, why?

"I love you." Seifer whispered.

I love you. His words circled my head. "I know Seifer. I love you too." Seifer's eyes opened again, what looked to be pain shone in his eyes before they became lifeless with his passing. I held him closer while he was still warm. I felt a tear fall tracing its own pattern down my cheek. Another fell before they came in floods. I sobbed over Seifer releasing my grief while no one else was present. How else could I be strong for everyone else? I look up and through my tears I could see the large picture window in my living room. I leaned down and kissed Seifer's cooling lips before standing and stumbling my way to the window looking down at all the people happily enjoying there lunch outside.

"I never said I'd lie and wait forever. If I die we'd be together. I can't always just forget him. But he could try." I touched the window smearing some of Seifer's blood on the surface. I watched the substance spreading it around in circles with my finger. I stopped crying, wiping at my wet cheeks.

"At the end of the world or the last thing I see, you are, never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I, and all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." I said again watching the smiling people unaware of the tragedy that befell their commander who stood above them. "Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone, and I remember now at the top of my lungs, in my arms, he dies, he dies."

"If I fall, If I fall down…and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me." I jumped crashing through the glass closing my eyes and feeling the air run through my hair and around my body as I fell. I felt free.

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know the chapters are short but I want them like that they will get bigger as time goes though! They will only be short for the first few chapters and plus the shorter the chapters the more updates I have!

_Lyrics are parts of 'The Ghost Of You' by My Chemical Romance._

Review please!


	3. The Jetset Life Is Going To Kill You

Yeek! I don't have any reviews yet...should i quit this story? NO I don't write for reviews, but they sure do help:D Here is chapter three, Trust me there will be happy smut, and sorry Seifer fans...

**To The End**

**Chapter Three: The Jetset Life Is Going To Kill You**

**Irvine's POV.**

"Phew! It's hot!" I exclaimed searching for a spot to sit and eat. Usually I eat with Selphie or Zell but they went to town so today I was on my own. Anyhow, I can flirt with all the girls and guys I want! I weaved through all the people sitting on blankets eating and talking. Today was a good day for a picnic. Too bad none of my friends were willing to go with me. I even tried to get Squall to come with me, but 'it's to hot to go outside with leather on' he had said.

"It's not like I wouldn't mind him coming outside naked." I mumbled to myself.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK!" A girl yelled right into my ear. I glared at her, but she was staring up towards the garden. I looked to where she was pointing and gasped. There stood Squall he was getting reading to jump. Thinking quickly I grabbed a one of the many blankets littering the ground and handed the corners to the closest people. I heard a crash and some girl scream, I knew he had jumped.

_Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
When holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Awww sugar.  
Slip into this tragedy you've spun this chamber dry. _

"Catch him!" I yelled to the students holding the blanket. They nodded and we pulled the blanket tight, waiting to catch Squall. It was like the world was on slow motion as Squall plummeted toward the ground. There was silence as he fell; no one was even breathing.

_Gaze into her killing jar I'd sometimes stare for hours (sometimes stare for hours).  
She even poked the holes so I can breathe.  
She bought the last line.  
I'm just the worst kind.  
Of guy to argue.  
With what you might find.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie with you?_

The force at which the commander hit the blanket caused me and the others to fall as it tugged us forward. Everything was still as if the world was now on pause. Getting over my surprise I scrambled to where Squall lie. He had his eyes open looking straight up into the sky I cursed and covered his eyes so the sun wouldn't burn them. He seemed to be fine physically. Even though he hit the ground, the speed at which he was falling was slowed dramatically by the blanket. He might get a bruise or broken ribs, but he'll be fine. That wasn't what I was worried about though, he obviously wasn't okay mentally or emotionally to try suicide. I noticed everyone was staring and whispering to each other. I didn't want this embarrassment for Squall, so I wrapped his body in the blanket and picked him up.

"Thanks" I said to the four students that helped me before carefully heading for the infirmary.

"Man you need to eat more! You're like a feather." I said. After him carrying inside we were in the hallway just before the infirmary. I saw Dr. Kadowaki run out of the door just a few feet in front of us with a few assistants and a stretcher.

"I suppose someone called you?" I said placing Squall on the stretcher gently.

"Yeah, Is it true? He jumped?" She asked pushing Squall back into the Medical Ward.

"…Yeah." I said looking at the commander sadly.

"I never knew he was this stressed." She said starting to check Squall over.

"Well some other students and I caught him in a picnic blanket fortunately. I don't think he's hurt to bad. At least not physically." I said.

"Hmmm, well I still want to take X-Rays in case there is something broken. What is this blood on him? Maybe he was training before?" Dr. Kadowaki said cleaning the blood from Squall's face and fingers.

"I don't know…" I said trailing off as I spotted a crumpled piece of paper in Squall's hand. I looked to see if anyone was looking but Dr. Kadowaki was preparing the X-Ray machine so I took the piece of paper and opened it.

_I love you. You weren't there. I'm sorry._

_Seifer_

"Shit." I cursed folding the paper and running to Squall's dorm. What had Seifer done? I found Squall's door unlocked so it was easy to get in. The lights were off except for a glow from the bathroom door. There was a breeze coming in through the smashed window. I slowly walked to the bathroom, gazing in horror as Seifer's cold bloody body was revealed.

"Oh my god…" I ran to the phone punching the numbers 771, the emergency number to Cid's assistant Xu's office.

"Hello Xu's office how may I help you?" Came a women's voice.

"I need to talk to Cid this is Irvine, it's urgent." I said quickly.

"Yes, Sir." She said before transferring me to Cid's office.

"Hello."

"Yes Sir, this is Irvine, We have an emergency." I said urgently.

_Alright  
Give up  
Get down. It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright  
She wants  
It all to come down this time. _

To Be Continued…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lyrics are "The Jetset Life Is Going To Kill You" By none other than My Chemical Romance

Lyrics are NOT in Order.

Review please! I know these chapters are short. They'll get longer...maybe. Anyways REVIEW! oh and a new update for I'M No Angel will come soon because well i'm in the mood to write and that usually means that an update will come soon. :P


	4. Interlude Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I really don't have anything important to say except thank you to those who did review, i'm continuing this crap even though it's not doing to well, and thank you to Lion's Strife for editing:Loves you: Read & Review!

**To The End **

**  
Chapter Four: Interlude**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Squall's POV.**

Oh God, my head fucking hurts. Where am I? What happened? I groaned. Flashes of the note, Seifer bleeding on the bathroom floor. Everyone smiling happy. Blackness. Then bright sun burning my eyes. A hand shielding my eyes. Beautiful violet eyes. Irvine? I opened my eyes blinking rapidly as bright light assaulted my them. I moved to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't" Someone said before gently helping me lie back down.

"Irvine?" I asked, looking up, and taking in his rumpled appearance. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and he looked terrible.

"The one and only" He replied.

"You look like shit."

"So do you sweetie" He said with a smile. I groaned and started to rub my temples. Soon Irvine's hand joined mine. Sighing, I leaned into his hands.

"Do you need some painkillers?"

Could you?" I asked hopefully, "and the lights? They're too bright"

"Yes Master" Irvine joked winking suggestively. "I don't mind this arrangement at all." Having Irvine flirt with me at a time like this was somewhat...refreshing? Irvine bustled about dimming the lights and getting Aspirin for my head. He returned, not two minutes later, with some pills and water. Irvine helped me sit up and I took the pills and sipped the water before leaning against my pillow and sighing in exhaustion.

"I take it your too tired to see the gang?" Irvine asked brushing the hair from my eyes. I almost smiled. For some reason Irvine liked to do that. Maybe I'll ask him. Why would the gang want to see me? Oh yeah, I tried to kill myself...wait a second?

"Irvine, why am I still alive?" I asked confused. I heard Irvine take a deep breathe.

"Well some students and I caught you with a blanket, so your not injured too badly, just a few bruises" Irvine said, looking at me with concern.

"Oh, and Seifer?" I asked.

"I took care of it...he is dead. I guess you knew that already. We're arranging his funeral." Irvine looked nerveous, waiting for my reaction.

"I think I just want to sleep for awhile" I said, lying back on the bed.

"Okay."

"Thank you." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_Since we talked alone. _

Come angels unknown.

Come angels unknown.

I opened my eyes slowly. I sighed thankfully when I found the lights were still dimmed. I looked over to the chair next to my bed. It was empty. Where was Irvine? What did you think, that he was going to stay by you side all day and night? The door opened; I whipped my head up and Irvine stepped in with what looked to be coffee.

"Well hello sunshine." he said, sitting in the chair.

"Hi."

You know the gang is starting to blame me for not getting to see you." Irvine said, sipping at his coffee.

"They can come in now." I replied, sitting up.

"You feeling better?" came Irvine's concerned voice from the chair.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, staring at my shaking hands.

"Okay." Irvine said standing up and exiting. He returned a few minutes later followed by Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Laguna, and Ellone.

"Hey Squall!" Came the chorus of voices.

"Hi." I said a little coldly. I was afraid they would ask questions that I didn't feel up to answering.

"We're glad you feel better, Commander." Quistis saluted, ever using her formal manner of things.

I grunted and started to fiddle with the bed covers. Laguna came up to the bed standing next to me.

"Son, You can come and stay at my house in Esthar whenever you want, okay?" he said. His knuckles were white from clutching the bed rail. I didn't say anything.

"I think you should go on a vacation." Quistis said, taking a step toward the bed crowding me.

"I need to work." I stated.

"I can take over. All of us will help. We're here for you." Selphie said. I looked up at her. She looked like Irvine. Rumpled clothes, dark circles. Her eyes were red, she must have been crying.

"Thanks." I said tiredly.

"Well, I think that is enough for now. Mr. Leonhart I want you to spend the night here. You can go back to your room in the morning." Dr. Kadowaki said from the doorway. Everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" Irvine asked, still at my side. He looked really tired and still needed a shower. He looked worse than I did.

"No you go take a shower and sleep.You can come back tomorrow morning?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Irvine said, once again brushing hair from my eyes. Then he left me alone in the dim room with my thoughts. Seifer loves me still, I do too. I wasn't there? What did he mean?

I gasped when it dawned on me. I wasn't at my room to help him. His death, his suicide, is my fault. God. Why? Why couldn't he have waited just a few more minutes? Why didn't I get to my room sooner? I felt something wet on my hand. I looked at it: a tear. I was crying. Seifer's gone forever. I sobbed and buried my face in my hands. Damnit Seifer, why did you do this to me? Why couldn't I help you? Slowly I drifted off into a fitfull sleep.

To Be Continued...  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ooo - Lyrics are "Interlude" by 'My Chemical Romance'

oooo- Sorry chapters are so short but as I said before there supposed to be!

ooooo- Read & Review Please!


	5. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settting, just the story. I will not make any money from this experence. Just haveing fun!

**To The End**

**Chapter Five: Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us.**

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Squall's POV. **

_The Funeral, Two days later._

Everyone was wearing black. Of course I always wear black, but it still bothered me. I remember Seifer telling me he didn't want anyone to wear black at his funeral. Oh well not like he'll find out. Damnit, I can't take this. It was my turn to talk to him. I walked to the casket and looked down at his pale face. They put make up on him to try and make him look alive. Heh, sick. Seifer would have been pissed if he knew that he was wearing make up. I half chuckled, half sobbed. Shit I'm not crying again. Damnit. Oh well, who the fuck cares anymore? Seifer, my love, is dead. I was more than a little pissed when he betrayed me and his family for Ultimecia, but I forgot and forgiven everything the moment I saw him bleeding on the floor. To think his last thought was that I wasn't here. I was working. All I ever did since the war. I reached forward and touched his face; it was cold. I held back a sob. I had to go. I walked out as calmly as I could, heading for my room and my bottle of whiskey.

_Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking  
and it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose this life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much_

I stumbled into my room and searched for the bottle of alcohol I kept when the stress got to be too much. I drunk from the bottle deeply, some spilling from my mouth and running down my chin. I took a breath and tipped the bottle back, drinking some more. I walked, or tried to walk, to my bed taking off my leather shoes and climbing in. I took another drink before setting the whiskey on the table next to my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Visions and pictures of Seifer on the floor, bleeding, the happy people below smiling, the sun in my eyes. Jade eyes lifeless, cold lips. My eyes snapped opened.

"Shit." I reached in to my bedside drawer, looking for the sleeping pills. I took another swig of whiskey, the alcohol affecting me already. I found the bottle of pills and struggled to get it open. When I finally did I dumped them into my mouth and drank deeply from the bottle in my hand. I fell into a blissful sleep, wondering idly if I may have just killed myself…oh well.

_The amount of pills I'm taking counteracts the booze I'm drinking  
and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much_

**Irvine's POV.**

When Squall walked out of the funeral I started to worry. The funeral was over not too long after that. I skipped the burial and headed for Squall's room to check on him. I don't need another friend dying from suicide. I reached the door and found it unlocked (thank god) again, and the lights were all off. I made my way through the dark room heading toward Squall's bedroom. I stubbed my toe on his couch and cursed quietly, and hopped the rest of the way to Squall's door. I sighed in relief when through the darkness I saw the sleeping form of Squall sprawled across the bed. For some reason it didn't seem right thought. I walked closer peering at Squall through the darkness. He had a ¾ empty bottle of whiskey and there was a bottle of pills empty on the tabletop.

"God damn; Shit," I said and started to shake Squall, but to no avail. Cursing again I picked him up and sprinted to the infirmary. When I got there, Dr. Tyshe, Kadowaki's assistant, was there. He stood up and ushered me to an empty room, the same one Squall was in before. I set him on the bed.

"He took a bottle of sleeping pills and ¾ a bottle of whiskey," I said, my voice shaking. I would admit it, Squall meant a lot to me. I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Call Dr. Kadowaki!" he said to some girl, a nurse.

"We'll need to pump his stomach," Dr. Tyshe said, starting to strip Squall. "I think you'll need to wait outside, okay?" he said and continued his work.

"Yeah…" I said walking out, bumping into another nurse on the way. She scowled at me then went into the room I just came from. I kept walking, then went to the phone, dialing Selphie's number.

"Hello?" came a questioning and tired voice.

"Selph, Squall...he took pills." I said my voice cracking.

"Oh god."

"Could you tell everyone to meet at your room? It's time for a meeting," I said.

"Yeah sure Irvy." Selphie said.

"Thank You." I loved Selphie so much, especially at times like these; she was like a sister to me.

"You're such a good friend Irvy, you've done nothing but take care of Squall since his breakdown," Selphie said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, see you soon," I replied.

"Bye."

_Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking  
and it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose this life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much_

"Okay, we've got to do something," I said, watching as the gang sat at the table, sad and concerned looks adorned all their faces.

"Yeah, Squall defiantly needs a vacation," Zell said.

"What about Sir. Laguna! He said Squall could come visit him!" Selphie suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," I said, smiling at Selphie.

"I think Irvine should go with him," Quistis said, sipping at her water.

"Yeah Irvine, you're the best person to go." Selphie said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah okay, Quistis, you call and make arrangements. Tomorrow me and Squall are going to Esthar," I said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Selphie asked, her voice a whisper.

I patted her back, "Don't worry, he'll be okay. He was just shocked when Seifer came back…in that fashion," I suggested. Even to me it sounded suspicious.

"Speaking of that bastard, how did he get into Garden so easily? Why would Squall try to commit suicide just because he came killed himself? I thought they hated each other?" Zell asked, standing up and punching the table.

"Calm down Zell, there's more to Squall and Seifer's relationship then you know, and before you ask, no I'm not telling you what. Squall will when he feels he is ready to."

Quistis said, "Well I'm going to call President Loire, then I'm going to bed, see you guys later." She got up, gave Selphie a hug and waved bye, exiting. Zell followed her footsteps soon after. I jumped when two skinny arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It will be okay, just like you said Irvy. It will turn out just fine," Selphie said, consoling the both of us.

"Yeah It will." I hope.

_You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out  
And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends  
and we're not working out, we're not working out  
This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it _

Never again, never again  
Oh baby let me in, I'm knocking let me in

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_oo Lyrics are ' Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us' by My Chemical Romance._

Author's Notes: Here is another chapter for you all! Thank you to:

**Gothic Angel Eyes:**_ You guessed it! Of course Irvine and Squall are going to Laguna's! I must say though it will be a long painful process before Squall is ready for a relationship, and that means angst! But it doesn't mean no sex! . (Okay a it does a little bit, but just for awhile) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _

**Virulent Enmity: **_Thank you so much! Yes dramatic, I've got a thing for dramatic! Of course your review made a difference every review I reciive makes a diffrence, don't tell anyone but...whispers yours are extra special:d_

**Ryu the Youkai: **_I really hope your subconcious doesn't want you to die! I like dark stuff to, but usually I have to even out with something fluffy in a different story or something! . Thanks I love that comment you made: "...Pretty" This will hopefully be vary dark throughout. I hope you enjoy it!_

**And special thanks to:**

**Lion's Strife: **_Thank you soooo much for betaing this stuff, your a big help! Everyone go read her stuff! AND review ! She also helped with the revision of chapter 8 (if you haven't read please read.) _

Thank you everyone else who reads and likes my work! If you leave a review I would be able to properly thank you! wink If not you reading is good enough.

**For I'm No Angel fans**: Chapter 9 is on the way! There was a small mix up with one of my betas, It was totally my fault. I sent her the wrong chapter. So there was a delay in udateing, but everything is back in business and chapter nine should be up soon! Thank you all!

Please Read & Review.


	6. Cemtary Drive

**Sorry totell you thisbut this story is on HOLD untill I finish a few other fictons. When they are finished I willpick this back up.Thank You.**

**Beta: Lion's Strife**

**To The End**

**Chapter Six: Cemetery Drive**

**Irvine's POV.**

The infirmary smelled like bleach and was bright with all the light. I hated this place and I've come to loathe it in the past week. Squall was ready to go the Esthar. I packed all the clothes he would need and his gunblade because he would kill me with his bare hands if I didn't pack his gunblade… If he doesn't already kill me for making him go to his father's place for three weeks, or however long it will take for him to get better. I was not leaving that palace until Squall was stable.

"Mr. Kinneas, I see you're ready for Squall, he's a little drugged so he might act a bit weird," the nurse said. She gestured to somebody and a male nurse brought Squall in a wheel chair. Damn.

"He looks a little pale but he should be fine. Just make sure he drinks a lot of water and eats some. Also, if his blood sugar gets low give him one of these." I looked at the white pills in my hand oddly. "There just sugar pills dear," the women said.

"Okay." I took control of Squall's wheelchair and steered to the parking lot. When we reached my car I opened the door and picked Squall up and set him in the front seat, buckling him up. I walked over to the drivers side and took a seat.

"Okay Squall, I'm just taking you to Esthar," I said slowly looking into Squall's eyes.

"…Okay," he said slowly after a bit.

"Wow they really drugged you up," I said and started the car driving out onto the road.

"Humph," Squall replied.

_  
this night, walk the dead  
in a solitary style  
and crash the cemetery gates. _  
_in the dress your husband hates  
way down, mark the grave  
where the search lights find us  
drinking by the mausoleum door  
and they found you on the bathroom floor _

I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

We arrived at the train station after 30 minutes of silence. I helped Squall out of the car and took him to the private room inside the train, lying him on the bed. I took another two trips to bring in the suitcases and weapons. I was exhausted by that time; Squall was already sleeping on the only bed. Tiredly I climbed in next to him. There was no way I was sleeping the floor, or in a chair.

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard _

way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down

I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

When I awoke we had arrived at Esthar. Squall was still sleeping. I looked upon his face. He looked so cute and peaceful, unlike the reality that was Squall. I woke him up reluctantly. He looked up at me with sleep eyes blinking owlishly before sitting up.

"Where are we?" He asked frantically.

"Whoa, it's okay we're in Esthar. It's time for a vacation Sweets," I said, getting up and handing him some luggage.

"Damnit, I've got work to do!" Squall yelled but took the luggage I handed him anyway.

"No you don't! Not in your condition," I said. "Now we need to get off this train before it takes off again and we end up in Deling!" I added, Squall shuddered and practically ran out of the train. I snickered. Squall would do anything besides end up in the same town as Rinoa.

We were met with a nice limo. I climbed in after loading the luggage in the trunk. As we sat in silence for a few minutes, I remembered what Quistis had said about Squall and Seifer's relationship.

"Did you love Seifer?" I asked Squall carefully. Squall eyes widened slightly before he closed off his expression once more. I cursed in my head, why did I have to ask?

"Yes," he said stonily.

"I have no problem with that. I do however have one with you trying to kill yourself," I said.

Squall sighed.

"You can't leave the gang Squall, we all care for you! We know you're heartbroken but can you really put us in the same position twice? We were hurt by Seifer's death too," I continued.

"He wasn't your lover," Squall answered and I had to strain to hear him.

"No he wasn't but he was a friend, a brother. You know Seifer wouldn't want you to commit suicide," I replied.

"I know."

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

_back home, off the run  
singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
so I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
if you want I'll keep on crying  
did you get what you deserve?_  
_is this what you always want me for?_

We were greeted with hugs and kisses by the 'would be Selphie's twin personality' called Laguna Loire, and we were showed to our room. It was huge with it's own bathroom and kitchen. It had a living room with an entertainment system and the bedroom had two king sized beds.

"Now this is what I call a house!" I said setting my luggage by my bed. Squall snorted in response and started to unpack. I didn't respond to his snort and started to unpack myself. I heard a grumble, then I heard it again.

"Is someone hungry?" I asked smirking.

"No," Squall replied.

"Oh come on. It sounded like Godzilla was outside our window just a few moments ago!" I said pointing to his stomach.

"Whatever." _Grumble…Grumble_

"…"

"…What?"

"Nothing, just COME ON!" I said dragging him by his arm. He jerked out of my grip and grumpily walked beside me. We got to the kitchen and Squall set at the table while I made sandwiches. I sat a ham and cheese in front of him while I enjoyed some chicken salad. I noticed early on that Squall hadn't taken a bite yet.

"Squall, why wont you eat?" I asked finishing my own sandwich.

"I'm just thinking."

"Well stop that!" I said.

"…"

"Here eat," I said pushing the sandwich closer to him.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed." Damnit!

"Fine, but you will eat tomorrow."

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
made it so hard_

_way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down _

way down

**To Be Continued…**

_Lyrics are 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance_


End file.
